Eclipse/Chapter 15
Chapter description ''Lionpaw's PoV :Lionpaw lunges at Mosspelt, cornering the RiverClan warrior against a wall of dense bracken. He pads towards her with rage in his eyes, but Firestar's mew jerks him out of the trance. Mosspelt escapes, and Lionpaw is angry that she ran away. Firestar seems wary, responding that she knew she was beaten. Lionpaw glances down at his blood stained fur, wondering what he did, since he often didn't pay attention to how he fought. The apprentice asks if WindClan has been beaten off, and his leader says yes. The rest of their patrol emerges from the bracken, looking battered. :Lionpaw asks if they should go help the other patrols now, but Firestar insists they need to get Spiderleg back to camp for his belly wound. They begin to slowly move back to the hollow, urging the dark tom along. Lionpaw says he can go help the other patrols while they take Spiderleg for treatment, but Firestar replies that he can't be in the forest along. He's frustrated but tries to stay with his Clanmates as they walk back. Just outside camp, Lionpaw is surprised to see Jaypaw with Mousewhisker. They assure each other that they're okay, then pad into the hollow. :Jaypaw reports to Firestar that RiverClan is now helping WindClan, but that ShadowClan is helping ThunderClan. The leader is surprised, noting that all four Clans are fighting on their territory. He dismisses Jaypaw to help Leafpool, and gathers his patrol together. Lionpaw excitedly follows Firestar out of the tunnel, despite Ashfur's protests to clean his pelt up. The tom pauses in the forest, pricking his ears. They are alerted of a WindClan patrol nearing them, and Lionpaw scents Heatherpaw. He darts forward, despite Firestar's protests, to attack. :Lionpaw's Clanmates follow as they race to cut off the WindClan cats before they can reach Dustpelt's patrol. The enemy cats try to scatter in panic, but fail and are attacked by Firestar's group. Lionpaw shoves his way to Heatherpaw's side and grabs her scruff, dragging her through a wall of ferns. They both come out into a small clearing resembling a green cave, while he pins her down. Lionpaw accuses her of telling her Clan about the tunnels, but she insists it was Sedgekit who revealed it. He says he doesn't believe it, because she's always blamed him for wanting to be a loyal warrior. Lionpaw leans in, telling Heatherpaw that he'll never forget this, and they'll be enemies forever. The tom releases her, wondering how he could've ever loved someone like her. :Crowfeather enters the small clearing and asks where Heatherpaw is, blocking the exit. Lionpaw tells him to get out of the way, and when he doesn't, the apprentice pounces. He tears at the black tom's throat, and is pulled off by Heatherpaw. Lionpaw notices belatedly that he almost killed Crowfeather, if not for the she-cat's interference. The warrior staggers and rises to his paws, saying he's okay. Moments later, the light changes and everything goes dark. The sun slowly disappears as if covered by a large black disk, causing panic amongst the cats. Wails begin to ring out that StarClan has killed the sun, and Lionpaw watches the last rays of sunshine disappear. Characters Major }} Minor *Firestar *Ashfur *Berrynose *Spiderleg *Poppyfrost *Jaypaw *Mousewhisker *Leafpool *Unnamed brown tabby *Unnamed black tom *Two unnamed WindClan warriors *Heatherpaw *Crowfeather *Unnamed WindClan warrior }} Mentioned *Blackstar *Dustpelt *Sedgekit *Weaselfur }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Eclipse Category:Power of Three arc